A Day in the Life of the Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen's
by i-craft-ladders-fanfiction
Summary: Just a day in the life of the cutest little family we all know and love


Tino's body rustles under the covers of the large duvet as he turns onto his side in his sleep. He feels the Sun coming through the bedroom on his eyelids so he opens them, ready for the fresh start to his day. He lifts himself up into a sitting position and looks over to the empty spot on the king bed where his husband had slept at earlier. "Berwald must've gotten an early start this morning." he speaks his mind. "I guess I should get up too?" Tino pushes himself out of bed and gets dressed into his everyday wear, a blue button-up with some dark green slacks, and makes his way to the kitchenette where he finds his husband over their stove, spatula in hand, as he flips a pancake.

"G'd m'rning." without looking up from what he is doing Berwald is still able to detect Tino's presence in the room.

"Oh," Tino tilts his head and smiles, "good morning, Berwald, you're up a little earlier than usual." Berwald takes a quick side glance at Tino then returns his attention back to his breakfast with a 'hmph' as a reply. Tino could feel himself starting to break out into a worried sweat. "I mean, you've always been the earlier riser between the two of us but when I wake up you're usually still sitting in bed reading a book or-"

"I c'ldn't sleep." The monotone man replies to his _wife_. He turns right after the statement with a plate stack full of pancakes in one hand and offers some to Tino. Tino accepts the offer as he sighs off the worry he felt in his chest. The two sit down at their breakfast bar with their plates of pancakes with jam. Their clock coos as the hour hits and Berwald turns to look up at it. "Hmm..." he prepares to stand when they hear the barking of their dog, Hanatamago, and the pitter-pattering coming down the hallway towards the living room/kitchenette area. Berwald returns to his breakfast.

Peter enters into the joint room with a small giggle and climbs up onto the third stool at the breakfast bar. "Good morning, papa. Good morning, mama." Since Berwald has always referred to Tino as his wife even though they are both men, Peter decided to start calling Tino his mother. "What's for breakfast? Ooh, pancakes!" The young boy excitedly jumps off his seat to grab a plate then comes back to grab a couple pancakes and smothers it with raspberry jam. He takes a bite and 'mmm''d his content. Hanatamago barks up at the little boy from where she sits by his feet. "Hey, girl, would you like some?" he asks the small puppy. She barks again. Peter looks over at his parents who both gave him disapproving looks.

"Do not f'd the dog at the t'ble." His father warns him.

Peter gives a downcast glance at Hanatamago. "Sorry, girl. The bosses said no." Hanatamago barks again then runs toward the living area and jumps up onto the sofa. Peter scarfs down the rest of his breakfast, finishing before both his parents, and excuses himself to join Hanatamago on the couch. He pats her head and switches on the TV with the remote. "What would you like to watch today?" he asks Hanatamago. She barks in reply. "I agree," Peter chuckles, "cartoons it is!"

Tino watches his son and dog's bonding time from where he sits at the breakfast bar with a smile. "I'm so glad they are able to get along so well." He looks at Berwald who has his usual stoic expression.

Berwald grunts and nods once. "As long as I d'n't have to break out Cardbortain." he brings up the box that he shoves over Peter's face whenever he has been watching too much TV.

"Yeah, I guess television is a bit brainwashy. But..." Tino looks back over at the twelve-year-old, "as long as he's happy, healthy, and learning alright then there shouldn't be too much to worry about."

Berwald grunts again but a small smile creeps across his face as he watches his son enjoying his time.

 **~~ APH ~~**

A little past noon Berwald bids his family farewell. "I have to go gr'c'ry shopping." he tells them. Peter runs up to his dad to give him a hug. Berwald looks at Tino as he stands in the kitchenette at a pause from preparing luncheon. Berwald approaches him and gives Tino a small peck on the cheek. "I'll be b'ck."

Peter goes to stand next to Tino and watch his mother prepare their lunch. "What are we having?" he asks with the same curiosity as every boy his age.

"Rosolli." Tino replies as he chops up the apple needed for the preparation. Peter's face lights up. The one difference between Peter and boys his age is his love for vegetables.

"Yum!" Peter exclaims. "Can I help?"

Tino smiles down at his son. "Sure. Would you like to start on the dressing for me?"

Peter nods quickly. "Yes, please!"

"All the ingredients and their measurements are sitting on the breakfast bar. Do you think you can follow them?" Tino asks

Peter nods again and walks over to the breakfast bar. He takes a seat on one of the stools and begins making the dressing needed for the rosolli.

Berwald returns, as promised, with bags of fruits and vegetables in his hand. He sets them down on an empty part of the kitchen counter and takes a quick glance around his small home. His eyes stop on a little plastic bowl with Hantamago's name written around it. "Why wasn't Hana f'd?" Berwald asks his family, most directly towards Peter who usually feeds the dog.

Peter apologizes, "I'm sorry, papa. I was just helping mama with lunch." he jumps down from his stool, grabs the bag of puppy chow sitting next to the food bowl, and fills the empty dish up with Hantamago's lunch.

Hantamago practically sprints to her dish and begins eating her food. Peter kneels beside her and pets down her back. "There you go, girl. Eat up."

Berwald turns to watch Tino prepare the luncheon. "Do you still n'd h'lp?" He asks the smaller man prodding potatoes in a pot with a knife.

Tino puts down the knife. "Nope. it's almost ready." He tells his husband. "I'm good by myself until it's time to eat."

"Okay." He looks back down at Peter who is still on the floor patting Hanatamago. "Peter?" he asks for his son's attention.

"Yes, father?"

"W'ld you like to go out and pl'y a little g'me of c'tch with me?"

Peter nods and stands. "I'll go get my ball." he says then takes a sprinting start down the hall to his bedroom.

"No running in the house, please." Tino calls out.

"Sorry." Peter apologizes, then slows to a normal walking pace.

He emerges a moment later with a small baseball in his hand. Berwald and he head out the back door of their small house and spends some time throwing the ball back and forth. Peter misses some of the catches, and he sometimes threw the ball too short of or too off distance from where his father stands.

Tino calls them back inside after a few minutes of play time. They each grab a plate that were all heavily filled with the crimson shades of rosolli.

"It looks so good." Peter marvels over his plate before he takes his first bite. He chews on the salad and upon swallowing it adds, "It tastes good too."

"Of course," Tino says, "I'm not feeding this family English food." Peter bursts out into a bright and overexaggerated laugh, with a mouth full of the salad, at Tino's joke.

Berwald reaches over and closes Peter's mouth with a hand. "Chew and sw'llow bef're you do th't." He tells his young son.

Peter swallows what was in his mouth. "Sorry, papa." His cheeks blush upon his apology.

It isn't long after the small family finish their luncheon that Peter starts begging to go on a walk. "Please~ daddy, please~~!"

After about the fifteenth please Berwald stands from the couch. "Hanatamago should have a walk anyhow."

Peter cheers and hugs his father. "I'm going to go get my good walking shoes." He advances at a quick pace to his bedroom to pick out his walking shoes. When he returns to the joint rooms Berwald has already attached Hantamago's leash to her collar and Tino is in the process of putting on his other boot. "Are we ready?"

Tino nods as he stands. "I think we are?"

They leave the house and take a small stroll around their neighbourhood. Peter skips ahead of his parents. Occasionally they all stop to let Hanatamago go to the bathroom or when she gets caught up in sniffing some flowers and they have difficulty luring her away from them.

 **~~ APH ~~**

Peter goes back to the television right after their walk. Berwald watches his son as he and Tino wash the dishes together. "Peter, h'lp, dry the d'sh's." he calls over his son. Peter looks back at his parents and sticks out his tongue in a grotesque manner. Berwald glares at him until Peter is too scared that he is willing to help out. Peter takes a plate off the drying rack and Berwald hands him a hand towel. Berwald humphs then returns to rinsing the soap water off a mug.

Tino grabs a game board out of their closet after the dishes are done. "Who wants to play some Cluedo?" he presents the game to Berwald and Peter.

Berwald shrugs. "Yeah, sure."

"How do you play?" Peter asks as he takes the box from his mother and proceeds to inspect the pictures on it.

"It's very simple." Tino tells him. "We'll teach you."

The game pieces are set up just as the directions asks. Tino reads off the directions for Peter. After hearing all the rules Peter pics up the red piece and announces that he wants to play as Ms Scarlet. Tino takes Mr. Green and Berwald takes Mrs. White. "She's my f'v'rite." He informs the other two players. The game begins and the little family plays a couple rounds. To his dismay, Peter doesn't win a single round of Cluedo.

"I was so close to winning that one game if it wasn't for papa having the rope!" Peter makes it known that he's a little annoyed.

"It's okay," Tino rests a supporting hand on Peter's shoulder, "it's difficult. Especially for a first-timer."

The clock coos and Berwald checks the time on it. He raises from his seat. "It's b'dt'me." he informs his child.

"But I'm not tired." Peter retorts. "I want to stay up longer!"

Berwald lifts up Peter and flings the little boy over his shoulder. "It's b'dt'me." He repeats. Berwald walks Peter to his room. Hanatamago follows Berwald into the bedroom. He sets Peter on the bed.

Peter huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "I said I'm not tired."

Berwald opens his son's drawer and pulls out a pair of pajamas. He tosses them to Peter. "P't these on and go to b'd." he leaves the room to let his son change.

Peter does as he's asked by changing into his nightwear but he exits the bedroom. Berwald senses his son's presence in the room and turns his head to look at him. "I said-"

"Goodnight," Peter comes up to his father and gives him a hug, "papa." Berwald relaxes in his son's hug. Peter then hugs Tino and wishes him goodnight too. "I love you both." he leaves and heads back to his room where he curls up under his covers with Hanatamago laying next to him.

From out in the living room/kitchenette area Peter can hear his parents talking. "He's a bit of a pain, sometimes." his dad says. "But he's a really good kid."

Peter smiles and closes his eyes, falling asleep not long after.


End file.
